What?
by Lala-tan
Summary: Yuu-chan. Yes! Our dear ol' Yuu-chan, simply has just no tact! After hurting his and our dear moyashi, how can he make up for it? Yullen/KanAre. Sorry I suck at summaries. BTW the actual story starts at chappy 11! - Please read and review!
1. Falling

Hello! It's been a long time since I wrote so I can't guarantee a good story! Anyway, I hope that reviews would be given for this yullen fanfic cos it's the 1st one I ever wrote!

BTW I am not good at writing long stories so… This won't be too long.. But if any of you out there has an idea, I won't mind to write one with it! So… Enjoy!!

- Fuyuki-tan (Gen)

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWN D.GRAY-MAN, IT'LL ALREADY BE FILLED WITH YULLEN!! -hints-**

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

**Snow that never falls**

Kanda does not like snow. It's cold, dull, and weak.

Yes. It's weak. Melting at the point of touch, it was the weakest thing Kanda had ever seen. Of course, that didn't mean that Kanda wasn't waiting for it to fall... Afterall, _snow _did remind him of a certain white-haired '_moyashi'_, and no way was the _'moyashi' _ever weak... Sitting down below the tree he always meditated at, _'moyashi' _flooded his mind once again...

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

_-Flashback-_

_"Moyashi!" Growled a red-faced Kanda._

_"Mmph?" Said 'moyashi' looked up from his usual mountain of food._

_"..."_

_"Yesh Gandah?"_

_"It's Kanda you baka moyashi! And finish chewing your food before you speak!"_

_"Bat eu called me..." Complained Allen._

_"SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD!" Kanda shouted, not noticing the already cleared plates piled up before him._

_"FINE! I'LL JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE YOU ALONE YOU HAPPY?!" Shouted Allen as he stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria with an overfilled tray in his hands._

_'Shit. What have I done?'_

_-End Flashback-_

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.:

**Extras**

Great. Not only had he spoilt the chance of confessing, he had offended his _angel_ as well! Now our poor Samurai was here sitting in the autumn cold, searching for ways and means to make up for his mistake. Oh how could he stand his one and only hating him?

Kanda - "SHUT UP!"

Gen - "Now Yuu-chan! If you continue to speak like that, I'll make Allen flat out reject you!"

Kanda - "Don't call me Yuu- WHAT??"

Gen - "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TASTE THE POWERESS OF THE AUTHORESS!!"

Rest of D.Gray-Man cast - Sweatdrops


	2. Going Crazy

Well.. This is the second part of my dunno-how-long-it-will-be Snow That Never Falls... But recently, I've been getting a writer's block (as usual) so pls contribute any ideas if you have. BTW my english is not very good cos im only 12/13 so pls excuse my bad usage! Many thanks to Exorcist-Miranda, seasnake.756, Moon'sEclipse, SilentKiller1, taoT and iruka92 for reviewing on the 1st chappy! Now by all means, ENJOY!! XD

Fuyuki-tan

BTW, 'SC' means sub-consciousness k? XD

**DISCLAIMER: D.GRAY-MAN BELONGS TO HOSHINO KATSURA-SAMA!!**

**-muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-**

'What do I do now?? Dear god… I've gotten moyashi mad (and he rarely gets so serious) an- Wait a minute. What am I doing? Argh! I'm going crazy! Damn moyashi!'

Some samurai with long black hair just walked out of the cafeteria in which some episode happen thought.

And who was _that _samurai?

Who else? It's someone by the name of-

"YUU-CHAN!!"

Lavi had been running away from his bookman duties and well well… Who did he spot when he turned the corner?

"YUU-CHAN!!" He cried, as he turned into his rabbit form, fly glomping Kanda.

Kanda did not respond to the sudden call of his first name, or the flying glomp, due to… well, being in a quarrel with his sub-consciousness.

"YUU-CHAN?? HELLO?? ANYONE HOME?" Lavi shouted into his _best friend_'s ear, waving his hands frantically trying to find out why hasn't 'Yuu-chan' unsheathed Mugen.

**Meanwhile in Kanda's mind**

Kanda: Why am I going crazy over a baka moyashi?

SC: That's because you like him!

Kanda: What the f-

SC: Tsk tsk. Now myself, no vulgarities in my pure mind!

Kanda: Che. I better stop talking to you or I'll really go crazy.

"YUU-CHAN!!"

Kanda: Who the heck uses my first name like that?!

"BAKANDA!!"

Kanda: I think I know who…

**Back!! (To reality)**

"CHOPPED-HAIR YUU!!

Sound of sword unsheathing

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!

"What did you call me?"

"Hah.. Hahaha… Now Yuu-chan.. I'm sure we can discuss this nicel-"

"Innocence Activate!"

"Eeeek why are you pointing Mugen at me? Calm down, Yuu-chan!! Don't do anything rash! Now be a good boy, and put down that sword okay?"

"Heh. As if."

And so, a piercing scream that could be heard all the way in the asian branch was the end of it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And it is still resonating within the order's corridors one week after…

**-muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-**

So how was it? It's the first time I'm adding in Lavi and I'm not pretty sure how well I did. But one thing's for sure though.. Kanda was pretty OOC, especially his SC… I can't imagine him saying those…ehm…disturbing sentences… Please review!! (And gimme ideas) THANKS A LOT!!

- Fuyuki-tan


	3. STUPIDBUNNY PWNS!

Ello!! It's me again! Haha.. This is the third chappy and i thank all who reviewed in my previous chappies especially Excorcist-Miranda, Moon'sEclipse and SilentKiller1 who reviewed in all 2!! YOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY!! So...

ENJOY MOI STORY!! XD

- Fuyuki-tan

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED D.GRAY-MAN, WOULD I BE WRITING FANFICS?**

* * *

The day was bright, sunny.. Ok.. as bright and sunny as it could bein the 24/7 gloomy and dark _Dark Order_... (A/N: Now you know why it's named 'dark' LOL)

And a certain unbeatable bunny just awoke from his 1-week-long coma...

"YUU-CHAN!! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YUU ARE!!"

And it seems that a certain _Samurai _is **hellbent **on avoiding this immortal bunny...

"Che. Why the heck is the stupid bunny searching for me?!" Kanda thought.

Just then, a sound echoed through the coridoors of the order...

-GROWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-

It looks like some moyashi is currently hungry...

"Ahh Yuu-chan!! Your dear, dear, bunny friend and darling cupcake moyashi is here!!"

Added in a baka usagi.

"Firstly, you are not **DEAR **in any way to me, you baka usagi! Secondly, I hate sweet things and moyashi!" Our pissed Yuu-chan blurted out.

"Kan...da..." A trembling voice spoke, as its owner hung his head down sullenly.

'OH SHIT! WHAT DID I SAY??' Kanda panicked

"You... Hate...me?" Allen's voice cracked, as he voiced out the last word hestitatingly...

"Wha- Of course! I absolutely hate moyashi's like you who-" Kanda replied without thinking, only to regret it soon after when Allen ran away - leaving from his position where tears stained the ground.

"Now, now... Bad Yuu-chan!" Said a bunny who witnessed everything, giving Kanda a grin that was... Different from normal...

'OH F! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HIM!'

"We have some important things to talk about. Kanda Yuu." Lavi said, changing as fast as the everchanging mind of the authoress... (A/N: That's really random!)

Into a calm and collected... Too collected... Cold-blooded monster...

Kanda: 'SHIT! HE'S SERIOUS. OMG! HEY SC!'

**SC: 'Yea?'**

Kanda: 'Are you really me?'

**SC: 'Of course, you silly!'**

Kanda groaned. 'WHY THE HECK IS MY SC SO... WIERD?!'

**SC: 'HEY I CAN HEAR THAT YOU KNOW?!'**

Kanda: Ok.. So... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**SC: 'You mean like being terrified of him?'**

Kanda: 'Shit... You really ARE me...'

**SC: '...'**

Kanda: 'And why the hell am I scared of him anyway? He's just a stupid bunny!'

**SC: 'Tsk tsk. Now Yuu-chan! This is what we call 'denial'. You yourself, -Ahem- Me, knows that he isn't just a stupid bunny... In fact, he's a Super-sTrange-sUper-Powered-pIssed-Dangerous-Boy-Under-the-Notorious-sNappy-sYmptom, a.k.a Stupid Bunny!'**

Kanda: '...'

And so, everyone who passed by the two of them wondered if the sun had risen from the west today for Lavi was the one with a pissed off attitude (towards Yuu-chan), dragging a Kanda (who was currently in a 'interesting' conversation with his SC) into his room... And...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Was heard from as far away as Edo, where Cross jumped up in shock at the loud sound, spilling his sake on the expensive-looking kimono worn by his -ahem- _Attendant_.

* * *

Yea!! Lavi pwns!! Haha.. Random idea that I just came up with... And YES! CROSS IS COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!! LALALALALA LET'S ALL WELCOME HIM WITH **ENTHUSIASM**!!

Oh BTW, please read and review (not forgetting to contribute ideas if you have any!)

- Fuyuki-tan


	4. June 6th

I'm back!! Sorry for the late update! (Recently loads of hw and tests crammed together) Firstly, I really really want to thank those of you who reviewed my story consistently and of course, basically, ALL my reviewers!I Hope that you guys would continue to do so! XD

Nevertheless, I thank all of you who are reading this fanfic of mine, and encourage you sincerely to review as well! Have fun reading!

-Gen

* * *

One -ahem- 'fine' day.. Ok... ANOTHER fine day, in the maze-like Black Order, our dear moyashi got lost again with his _fantastic_ sense of direction. Or lack of.

And said moyashi had accidentally stumbled into a place that wasn't his destination (the cafetaria) -The Great Library, also known as TGL.

Upon entering, Allen was fascinated with the sight which had greeted his eyes - the neverending rows and rows of bookshelves three times taller than him. Of course, the shelves were filled, and apparently, this place seemed to be as big as the cafetaria ten times over! (Maybe more, maybe less... Who knows?)

'If only these were all food..' Allen thought, as he strolled pass a few shelves, looking at the expanse of books collected within the library.

After all, being lost AND hungry at the same time isn't the best thing that could ever happen to him, could it?

As he continued wandering further and further into the labyrinth known as TGL, his slow reaction finally entered into his mind the data which allows him to realise that said place was currently deserted. NOT.

"How the heck does Lavi even stand to be in here?" Allen mumbled under his breath, shivers running down his spine, as goosebumps appeared on his arms.

"BOO!" A voice called out as a face got real close to his suddenly.

-3...-

-2...-

-1...-

-Click-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

After a moment of laughing, tumbling on the ground, hitting the floor, holding his stomach and wiping his tears off his face, Lavi finally calmed down...

"OMG! Allen you're so damn funny!!" He exclaimed, as he started to burst out into laughter again.

"SHUT UP!" Allen retorted, a faint tint of pink glowing on his cheeks.

"Ok I get it... So... What's your business here?"

Allen flushed from pink to red.

"Um.. Actually... I'm lost." He confessed.

"..." Was Lavi's reply.

LAVI

**THE **Lavi

L.A.V.I

Allen couldn't believe his eyes. Lavi wasn't laughing at him!

Suddenly, Lavi asked, flashing his i-know-something-you-don't grin.

"Ne Moyashi! Do you know what day it is today?" He asked.

"Who's the Moyashi? You Baka Lavi! Erm.. June 5th?" Allen replied, pouting at the use of his 'nickname', though he wasn't sure of the answer.

"You're the baka! It's already June 6th! Are you stuck in the past?"

"Oh... And?" Allen asked. Why ask a question you already knew the answer to?

"Well... It's a day filled with historical events!" Lavi beamed at the opportunity to showcase his bookman knowledge.

"It's D-DAY!! D-Day, June 6 1944, was the greatest seaborne invasion in History. It involved attacking five beaches on the Normandy coast of France codenamed " Omaha ", " Utah ", "Juno", "Sword" and "Gold". The person in charge was Supreme Allied Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Forces, General Dwight D. Eisenhower, with British Field Marshal Bernard L. Montgomery as his number two. The plan was to combine both Airborne and Seaborne operations by at dawn sending in the airborne US 82nd Airborne under General Ridgeway and Brigadier General Gavin, US 101st Airborne under General Taylor, and British 6th Airborne under General Gale to cut off the Germans from the back and press inland. At 0600 the Naval Bombardment would begin and continue for half an hour before the landings started. The US was to invade Omaha and Utah , while the British would take Sword and Gold and the Canadians Juno. Most of the beaches were relatively secured by the end of a few hours, but on Omaha the US had over 2000 casualties. But by the end of the day Omaha Beach had been secured and the Allies finally had a foothold in Europe . They had attacked Hitler's impregnable Atlantic Wall, and broken through." Lavi recited with ease.

"What? What has that have to do with me?" Allen asked, still processing the information going through his mind. After all, he didn't have a mind as quick as Lavi's.

Said bunny scolded playfully. "Tsk tsk... Moyashi-chan didn't listen to what I said before! Well then.. Let me repeat it again! It's a day filled with historical events! See the 'filled with'? It means there's more!"

"Huh?" Allen squeaked, when Lavi pulled his ear down.

"It's something concerning Yuu-chan!" Lavi whispered excitedly.

"Kanda?" Allen winced. The fact that he had gotten beaten up by somebody was rumored last week when said samurai was suddenly hospitalised. Apparently the cause had beed a 'blunt object hitting directly on the back of his head' as quoted from the report made by Komui.

Of course, Allen still remembered what had also happened on that day...

"YEP! It's something that happens today!" Lavi said excitedly.

"Um... Since his on a mission..." Allen thought, gasping shortly afterwards.

"You got it?" Lavi jumped up enthusiastically.

"Deathday?" Allen answered.

"ARGHH!! Ok.. I'll give you another clue! Its the day when you're born!" Lavi said disappointingly.

"But Lavi! I don't know when was I born on!"

"NOOOOO!! IT'S YUU-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY YOU BAKA!" Giving up, Lavi revealed.

-3...-

-2...-

-1...-

-Click-

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??"

* * *

Well.. I've decided to postpone Cross's debut in my story to the next chappy! Sorry to all of you who was looking forward to it! BTW the paragraph on D-DAY is credited to **RACHEL ENG a.k.a Paratrooper Sergeant**! Thanks Cher! Oh and please read and review! Hoped you guys like it!

P.S: If you guys wanna add anything in or contribuet ideas, they're welcomed!

-Gen


	5. Return

Ok

Ok… Since I have the time now, how bout I just continue with my story? Haha!! Oh. Please remember to read and review! XD

- Gen

* * *

'It's Kanda's birthday? Why didn't anybody mention about in this morning?' He thought, as he zoomed down the corridors, towards the cafeteria (after getting the directions from Lavi).

As he reached out to open the great doors, he thought of an idea to celebrate the samurai's 19th birthday.

"Allen!! Oh you look as cute as ever! What do you want today?" Jerry asked, peeking out from the kitchen.

"Nee Jerry… Did you know that today is Kanda's birthday?" Allen asked innocently.

-CLING, CLANG, CLONG-

"WHAT?!" Jerry choked out, after crawling up from his previous position. (Sprawled on the ground headfirst)

"What? It's Kanda's birthday today isn't it?" Allen asked, further confused.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Jerry shushed, as a hand reached out from behind the bars to cover up his mouth.

"Why? What's wrong? IT IS ONLY KANDA'S BIRTHDAY!" Allen blurted.

As if there was a cue, the non-stop chattering within the cafeteria all came to a halt suddenly, as silence engulfed the entire cafeteria.

"Do you have any idea on what you're talking about?" Jerry asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't you know? Kanda's birthday, someone's death day!" Jerry whispered.

"I don't get what all of you are talking about, but I want to celebrate his birthday for him!" Allen shouted to the crowd in the cafeteria.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" The crowd yelled back.

"Nope. Pretty sure I'm not!" Allen gave his brightest smile ever.

What could the rest do at the sight of our cute lil moyashi?

* * *

Just then, a tall figure appeared at the door, stepping in nonchalantly.

As the mysterious figure strolled down the corridors, reactions ranging from mere gasps and stoning to fainting and crying were found.

After all, the legendary, -ahem- more notoriously famous CROSS MARIAN was back!

And he had a certain person he wanted to find.

Of course, he knew the perfect place to find his target.

The CAFETARIA.

As he kicked the doors open, the people inside suffered from shock and trauma.

Well, trauma-wise, Allen.

"Oi baka apprentice!" The gruff voice of the crimson-haired man echoed throughout the cafeteria.

"Ma…Master?" Allen squeaked out.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

How was it? Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger… Be sure to review kaes? XD

- Fuyuki-tan (Gen)


	6. Not so heartless

* * *

OK!! YAY I'M BACK! AREN'T YOU HAPPY GUYS? NO MORE CLIFFY!! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Lol... I'm currently high on sugar... so... be prepared to enjoy my story!! BTW I'm writing a Lucky as a tribute for Lavi's birthday so... Please read & review!

P.S: Sorry for the late update! XD

Lubs,

Lala (Exorcist-Miranda and her fren gave me that)

* * *

"Um...I...EEEEEEEEEKK!!" Allen squeaked, before ducking a flying object his master threw at his face.

"Wha-" He started.

"BAKA DESHI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The crimson-haired man shouted into the ears of the poor little boy.

"..."

"OI ANSWER ME!" He shouted yet again.

"..."

-cold wind blows-

"Ano... Gensei? I think Allen is... Unconscious..." Lenalee said hestitatingly.

"..."

"Gensei?" Lenalee asked curiously when the general did not reply.

"OI YOU BAKA DESHI! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT OR I'LL ACCUMULATE MORE DEBTS FOR YOU TO PAY!!" Suddenly rang inside Allen's ears as he jolted awake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He screamed out.

'Wow... He must have been really traumatized!' The crowd thought, as the drama before them continued.

"Um... What are you doing back here, Master?" He asked nervously.

"To give you more debts."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??" Allen exclaimed in horror.

"Just kidding. Wait. Or do you _**want**_ that?" Cross emphasized.

"No!" Allen replied.

"Ok then... I'll get straight to the point. I need you to come with me to somewhere."

"Where? When do we leave?" Allen asked.

"Somewhere. Now." Cross replies nonchalantly.

"What? NO! I'm busy today!" Allen exclaimed.

"Busy? What's so important?" Cross raised his eyebrow. There's something more important than him?

"It's Kanda's birthday today! I'm going to have a birthday party for him!" Allen flashed his brightest smile.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"When is this ever going to end?" Jerry asked Lenalee as similar murmurs were heard in the crowd behind.

"I don't know! It seems like they're in their own world!" Lenalee whispered back.

Just then, the doors opened and a bright orange bunny hopped in cheerily.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doin?" He asked, as the entire crowd stared at him.

"?? Nani? EHHHH?! ISN'T THAT CROSS GENSEI?" He asked as he followed Lenalee's finger which pointed to the master-apprentice pair.

"Seems like fun!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Let's not do anything yet. Let them settle it themselves..." Toma walked up.

**

* * *

"Kanda? Who's that?" Cross questioned suspiciously.**

"He's an exorcist. Under Tiedoll-gensei may I add... Japan-" Allen got interrupted halfway...

"Ah! I remember him! That anti-social humbag of a samurai huh?"

"Yeah! It's his birthday today so-" He got interrupted again.

"Are you crazy? That guy would kill ya!" Cross asked incredulously. Stupid as his apprentice was, he couldn't be _**that **_stupid can he?

"Don't worry master! It'll be fine!" Allen assured.

"KONK!!" Was heard, as a pregnant silence hung over the entire cafetaria...

"BAKA! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! FANCY ME WORRYING OVER YOU!!" Cross shouted as he striked Allen's head with his hammer (which appeared out of nowhere...).

As the crowd stared at him leave the cafetaria, all but Lavi missed the sullen look on the general's face as he muttered a 'Whatever you baka.' under his breath.

'Seems like he isn't that heartless after all...' Lavi thought, amused, while the rest of the cafetaria rushed over to help the now-unconscious-again Allen.

'June 6... Another historical event happened... And it's only in the morning! Today'll be so fun!' Lavi thought again, as he hummed some unknown song, strolling towards the panicking Jerry for his spur of the moment meal... After all, there's still a long day ahead!

* * *

How was it? I hoped you guys liked it! BTW I'll be having a poll on my profile to see what kind of party Allen would throw for Yuu-chan! Be sure to vote!!

P.S: Reviews are my life! Food for fanfic inspirations!

Lub,

Lala


	7. Are you crazy?

La.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la.la

Lol… Ok I'm here to continue my story so please read and review!

Hehe XP

Lala-tan

* * *

Kanda had been training. Very strenuously at that. And he is currently irritated, hungry, pissed and tired.

'I should probably go for dinner now… Or I would probably not be able to eat until tomorrow morning at the very least…' Kanda thought, as he checked the surroundings; Warm orange hue that dyed the originally blue sky as the golden orange sun joined with its twin in the sea, disappearing at the end of the horizon.

The long description above showed how very tired he was, to be staring at the sunset long enough for him to notice every tiny detail about it. After all, our dear samurai doesn't take notice of details normally.

Slowly, he staggered tiredly to the front door of the Order, dragging his tired feet one by one as he closed the distance between him and the building – to be concise, the cafeteria.

* * *

As he neared the cafeteria, he could sense a weird aura around it – not something that he liked very much. Even so, his fatigue and hunger won over his natural instincts to stay away from the weird aura.

As he opened the door, he was shocked. Aghast. Whatever. There wasn't a term to describe what he had felt. The scene before him was too much for him to accept.

An incredibly huge banner hung from one end of the huge cafeteria to the other stating 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YUU!! (NO PUN INTENDED)', with colourful streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling and walls – nothing that he liked. As his gaze fell lower, he could see Japanese tatamis covering the floor, with 'geishas' kneeling on them. Allen. Lavi. Jerry. Miranda. Komui. The 'geishas' then led everybody in the entire cafeteria to sing 'Happy Birthday' to him.

As his eye twitched harder and harder, he screamed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

And an ear-deafening cry of a chain of obscenities, vulgarities and profanities of random languages shook the entire order.

* * *

Sorry for the really short chappy! I kinda rushed it out during CCA in 10 minutes so... I'M SORRY!! TT

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH ITS SO SHORT!

* * *


	8. The three words

Ok... I'm sorry that my update was late cos I'm starting to develop a writer's block recently... (Actually its more like 'laziness') But anyway, Let's all hope that I'll be able to overcome it!

Well... This chapter is actually going to be the start of a new event... (Which I won't tell you yet.) So... PLEASE read and comment about it at the end kaes? XD

A cookie to everyone who does! (--)

Lala-tan

DISCLAIMER: Doyouknowwhatdoes'disclaimer'mean?

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kanda shouted fiercely (not to mention loudly too) to the people who were in the cafeteria.

The hustling and bustling of cheerful voices were then quiet, and no one answered Kanda.

The problem **IS**, Kanda did **NOT **like to be **ignored**.

As he glanced around, he found the 'geishas' kneeling on the tatamis who stared at him.

'They must be the idiots who planned this whole fing thing! Lets see... Lavi. That baka usagi! Jerry. WTF is that gay doing?! Miranda. She's the only normal one. But she's still involved! Komui. No... Don't look...' He thought, as he continued glaring at the 'geishas' save for one.

As he continued, he realised that the last geisha had snow-white hair.

'Baka Moyashi! He must have planned this! I'm going to kil-' He stopped abruptly when said Moyashi turned around and he had to suppress the red tint that was creeping out on his cheeks.

"Kanda..." Allen started, as he walked towards Kanda with all the grace an Allen Walker has - tripping right in front of Kanda and landing on him after pushing him down.

'SHIT!' Kanda thought, as his -ahem- started to harden at the touch of Allen's thighs.

Pushing the moyashi away from him to get out of the awkward position they were at, Kanda failed to realise that a certain red-head had taken a picture of them in the suggestive position.

"Ouch! BaKanda! Do you have to be so rough? You BRUTE!" Allen mumbled, as he struggled to get up from his current position - sprawled on the ground with his kimono reaching only to his thighs with futile efforts.

At the sight of this, Kanda immediately grabbed his nose as he felt blood rushing towards it and turned around.

"Kanda? Kanda? Are you ok?" Allen then innocently asked, patting Kanda's back after he had gotten up with Lavi and Miranda's help.

Jumping at the feel of Allen's warm and pale right hand, Kanda growled out without thinking...

"Get away from me. Do not **EVER **plan these sort of things! I **HATE **them! And **YOU**! Stop being so busybody!"

"..." He felt the hand pull back away from his shoulders.

When he finally turned around, all he saw was the running form of _his _moyashi.

* * *

"You bastard!" Lavi shouted out, completely out of character with the fury and seriousness in his voice, as Kanda felt himself slammed onto the wall.

"Do you know **HOW **much Allen had put in just to plan your DAMN PARTY?!" He growled out.

"I didn't ask him to. He's just too busybody! H-" Kanda got interrupted by the kick Lavi gave him in the stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL DO **YOU **KNOW? CROSS-GENSEI CAME FOR HIM TODAY YOU KNOW?!" Lavi screamed with all his might in his anger.

"Wh-what?" Kanda asked. Cross? **THAT **Cross? What did he come for?

"HE CAME TO TAKE ALLEN! AN-" Kanda didn't bother listening to the rest.

"..."

'Take Moyashi away? How could he? After all those debts he left... He doesn't have the right to take **MY **Moyashi away!' Kanda repeated over and over again. 'Allen is **MINE**!'

"YUU! YOU ASS! LISTEN TO ME! ALLEN! HE STAYED FOR **YOU**! HE LIKES YOU!" Lavi's words snapped him out of his repetitive claim of Allen.

-Click- Kanda suddenly looked up at Lavi.

"He... Shit." Kanda cursed, as he dashed out of the cafeteria in search of the his Moyashi.

* * *

"Baka Moyashi! Where the heck is he?! It's always so hard to find him since he doesn't even know where he is himself! Shit. I hope he f-" Kanda mumbled under his breath - holding it when Allen came into sight.

Allen was heartbroken.

The party he had worked so hard to plan was destroyed. Crashed at the hands of the person whom all this is for - Kanda Yuu.

'That baka! What is he doing HERE?!' Kanda thought, as he studied the crouching figure at the staircase who didn't seem to notice him approach.

"Oi Moyashi! What are you doing here?!" Kanda asked. As the Moyashi's head came into view, he finally realised how much he had hurt him.

"Moyashi! I- Oi! Teme! Come bac-" Kanda shouted when Allen stood up immediately and broke into a dash.

Chasing after him was a piece of cake for Kanda. Afterall, he had longer legs, and he wasn't wearing some uncomfortable female kimono and geta. As he caught up to the running Moyashi in no time, he reached out his hands, catching AND stopping Allen in the process. Using all his will, he finally spoke.

"Tch. Oi! I am s-"

"LET GO OF ME! ** I HATE YOU!**" Allen screamed at him, running away after struggling from the shocked Kanda's not-so-tight-anymore grip.

'What? He hates me? F! He's seriously angry at me! He has **NEVER **used the word 'hate' before! He's serious...' Kanda stayed stoned to his position, looking at the wet marks on the ground where the moyashi had been sitting at just now.

And so, Kanda finally dragged himself back to his room - but not without his mind filled only of three words said by the moyashi...

"I.Hate.You'

* * *

OMAKE

Komui: Ahh! I'm dressed up so beautifully today! Thank you my cute little Komurin! -Hugs Komurin Version X-

Jerry: -Hmph- Kanda didn't even take a single glance at you!

Komui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HOW COULD HE?! -Starts sobbing while wailing-

Jerry: And our names only appeared _**ONCE **_in the entire chapter! Even Miranda has two!! -Glares at Miranda-

Miranda: Eh? OMG!! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HAVE TWO APPEARENCES! OMG! I'M SO USELESS! -Apologises endlessly before trying to jump out of the window-

Everyone at cafeteria: MIRANDA!! STOP!! -Tries to pull her away from the window-

Lavi: That Yuu! He hurt my little brother again! **S.T.U.P.I.D.B.U.N.N.Y GO!!**

Lala: Tsk tsk Lavi! -Waves index finger- Don't worry! I'll deal with him. -Evil grin-

Lavi: -Gulps- Um... Ok... (Is it just me or did the temperature in the cafeteria just drop by a few degrees?) -Looks around to see everyone shivering-

-meanwhile...-

Allen (In his room): -sniff- BaKanda! I'll not forgive him so easily this time! -Plans revenge-

Kanda (In his room): Moyashi... -Sneezes- I have a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Ahhhh!! Bad Kanda! He hurt Moyashi's feelings over and over again! Tsk tsk. Allen won't be so forgiving from now on... -evil grin- hehe

Please comment! Remember! Cookies!! XD

-Lala


	9. Soba Incident

Wow! It's already Chapter 9! This is the longest story I have ever written in my entire life! O.O Many thanks to all of you who read and (or) reviewed! YOU GUYS GET A LIFETIME OF ENDLESS HUGS!! XD

Back to topic.. I would hereby make a VERY important message: **THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS ARE THE ONES DESCRIBED IN THE SUMMARY BUT IT MIGHT (NOT) MAKE KANDA OOC SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

Ok.. Anyway... I hope you guys will like it!

Of course... Not forgetting our dear disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I do own D.Gray-Man -crosses fingers- XP

* * *

"Hi Jerry!" A cheery voice chirped in the cafeteria - belonging to none other than our dear little Allen.

"Good morning dear! What would you like to have today?" The chef struggled with the urge to cuddle this cute little thing in front of him... With absolutely **ZERO** difficulty with the dangerous glares sent by a certain raven-haired young exorcist sitting on the other end of the cafeteria with a murderous aura radiating from him.

"Umm... 2 beef stews, 5 meat pies, 5 plates of curry rice, 7 meat buns..." Allen paused.

"Darling? Only these? Anything else?" The chef was incredulous. Allen eating only these? Even the entire cafeteria was staring at Allen.

"And 20 bowls of soba please. Dessert would be 45 sticks of mitarashi dango if you do not mind! Thank you!" Allen ended with the brightest smile that anyone had seen.

"Coming right u- EHHHHH?! SOBA?!" Jerry shouted, causing the entire cafeteria's heads shoot right back to stare at them.

Even Kanda could not help but gape at them.

"Is anything wrong? If there isn-" Allen looked up worriedly at Jerry with puppy-eyes.

"No! Nothing is wrong! Wait a moment sweetheart! It's coming right up!" Jerry interrupted from within the kitchen. Kanda would kill him for making Allen cry. No… Trash that. **He** would kill himself for making Allen cry.

* * *

-Kanda POV-

'Why is Moyashi eating soba? But then again, he would eat anything that's edible…' Kanda thought.

Not bothering to hide his stare at Allen, he watched as the white-haired boy found a sit before laying his tray on the table and propping down on the seat right before it himself.

Unconsciously, his gaze had travelled from huge amount of soba and other food to Allen, as the boy began eating.

Slurping down the soba like inhaling air, Allen finished three bowls in no time.

'What does he think he's doing? Eating soba with a fork?' Kanda continued to stare, not realizing that he had stopped eating himself.

As his line of vision got higher and higher, it finally rested upon the young exorcist's small plump lips.

'I wonder what it would taste like…' He thought dreamily, before mentally slapping himself for thinking of such obscenities. 'Calm down Kanda. You do NOT have any desire for the moyashi.' He repeated over and over again within his mind like a mantra.

* * *

Everyone stared as the samurai stood up with his bowl in hand, walking down the aisle with an aura that matched the god of death himself - towards their precious Allen.

"Oi moyashi! What the heck do you think you're doing?" He snapped at the seated boy who stopped eating upon the sentence.

Turning his head to look at the origin of the words, he replied with a nonchalant look.

"Duh. What does it look like to you? Of course I'm eating! Oh my Kanda! Does your **long girly hair** cover your eyes so much that you can't see properly?"

Though very much surprised at the sharp comment made by the usually polite moyashi, his blood began to boil at the comment made that questioned his masculinity.

"You're insulting Japan and soba by eating it with a fork. What a disgrace."

"I deeply apologize for insulting your culture but I would very much thank you if you would just leave me alone, **Kanda**." Allen retorted, standing up suddenly before stomping off with his piled tray in hand right after finishing.

"Wha-" Kanda mumbled under his breath, not oblivious to the sea of whispers that erupted from the crowds that were watching their conversation before.

* * *

Aww… Allen's hostile towards Yuu-chan! –Runs away from a mugen-wielding Kanda-

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Do you guys wanna find out why did our little Moyashi-chan eat soba? The next chappy will answer everything!! Why? Cos' it's in ALLEN'S POV!!

WOOHOOOOOOOO

Hehe! Hope that you guys liked this chapter!

And of course, reviewers get goodies! This time, it's special. Cos……. YOU GUYS GET TO CHOOSE!! YAY!!

Just name whatever you like at the end of your review and I'll give it to you (virtual of course! XD) when I reply to your reviews!

-Lala


	10. OMG

OMG

OMG!! I'm finally back! Sorry for the lack of update last week! This week there would be no further updates due to the fact that all my exams are crammed into this coming few weeks! Sorry!!

But anyway, it's not like my yullen is gonna be dead forever! maybe just bigger gaps between updates... Is that ok? ..

Many thanks to those who reviewed for my previous chappy so please DO continue to support me kaes? -

Here comes the much awaited... NEW CHAPPY!! WOOOOOOO

Disclaimer: D.gray-manisownedbyouroneandonlyHOSHINOKATSURA-SAMA;notme.

...

"BaKanda. All I did was to eat soba..." Allen mumbled, as he walked briskly towards his room.

'to get your attention...' He added in his mind, cheeks starting to turn pink from the thought of his bold action.

Allen had started this day with a wonderful morning, a great, cheerful mindset, and a fantastic idea of trying to get a certain samurai's attention... Only to have everything to be spoilt by said samurai.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his deep thoughts as he looked around.

"Oh god! What? I'm lost **AGAIN**?!" He cried silently in desperation, mentally whacking himself on the head for having such lousy direction sense (or lack thereof).

"Tch. Oi moyashi!" A low, deep voice came from behind him.

'Shit.'

Sneering, Kanda continued. "What? You got lost again? What a surprise!" He said, voice dripping with sacarsm.

A dagger flew past and pierced Allen's heart. Or thats how he felt...

"W..Who said that I was lost you baKanda!" Allen retorted hestitatingly, with a tint of pink creeping up his cheeks.

"Then do you care to explain why you're standing in front right of my room over here..." He paused for a while, pointing at the wooden door that looked the same at the entrance of every room there is in the black order, before continuing.

"Even though you already admitted that you were before?" He questioned with a smirk gracing his normally stoic face.

-Allen POV-

'How long had he been here?' I panicked.

"You must have heard wrongly you..." My breath hitched when I stared into dark-grey orbs that suddenly was too close for my comfort.

"Oh did I? Now tell me, moyashi, why the hell are you so far away from your room - which for your information is exactly 5 floors below this floor and on the other side of the building?" Kanda asked beside my ear, as I tried to struggle out of his grasp with futile efforts - he was simply too strong!

'Ehhh? Am I really that far away? But h-'

"How would you even know anyway? You are just a jerk who likes to pick on me!" I blurted out unconsiciously, covering my mouth immediately as soon as my slow mind processed what I had just said. 'Oh gosh. I did NOT just say what I have just said!'

Without any time to even respond, I flew backwards a distanced and was pinned to the wall of the deserted hallway by the older excorcist.

"Why would I know? Do you know how much you fucking moyashi? Do you know how much you occupy in my mind? I spend every single fucking moment trying to get YOU out of my fucking mind!" Kanda growled with anger, pulling my shirt collar, forcing me to stand tiptoed.

"Wha-" I choked out, before I felt something warm and damp fall gently against my lips...'

...

OH. MY. GOD!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE JUST WRITTEN IT! OMGOMGOMGOMG!

Although it was a pretty short chappy (in fact, VERY short), I still hope that you guys liked it! 0

Up next: Cute scenes of confession! ..

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thank you to all those who have supported me all the way till now! (I'm not ending the story yet. Don't worry! I'm just thanking!) I LOVE YOU GUYS! (GIRLS TOO) -

BTW I have just joined this event called the Yullen Week held by **Celestial Moonshine** and **EATnRunBandit**, who organized it for the love of YULLEN!! Y-U-L-L-E-N!

So I'll most definitely be working hard for the 7 stories that I'm expected to produce! Jys for me!! YAY!! 0

Review? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? OO

cookies for you if you do!

-Lala


	11. Challenge Start!

Omigosh

Omigosh! I'm finally back! Did ja' miss me? -

Credits to those who reviewed for my previous chappy, and those who bothered to read! Thank you!! 0

Sorry for the VERY late uppy (Blame exams for it! Though I didn't study, I was feeling lazy due to it being the exam season! )

BTW I'm gonna start on a one-shot soon. Though I'm not sure if I'm gonna post it up so soon cos maybe I'm gonna use it for the Yullen week! Who knows

La.la.la So how bout us not wasting anymore time on this useless A/N and get on with the actual stuff? -

Ofcourse,thedisclaimersstillapply0

…………………………………………………

Allen POV

_"Wha-" I choked out, before I felt something warm and damp fall gently against my lips..._

…………………………………………………

3rd Person POV

Finally letting the younger exorcist go from a very chaste but long kiss, Kanda panted from the lack of air, resting his forehead against said exorcist's.

'Oh. My. God. What is Kanda doing?! No way! He's kissed me? But he…' Allen thought, as his mind had stopped functioning due to the shock from Kanda's kiss.

Watching the Moyashi have an inner struggle with a bright red face was unexpectedly amusing for a certain ebony-haired young man as he continued to stare unabashedly at the much shorter male going through the above mentioned – from his unchanged position with their nose still barely touching.

"Oi Moyashi! Don't you dare stone on me!" He growled out, when he finally decided that he had better do something before the boy – who had been getting redder and redder by the second, faints from pure shock.

Suddenly being brought out of his daze in a jolt, Allen just stared blankly at Kanda before his mind reeled into action, processing everything that had happened within that few moments.

Raising his small hand to cover his mouth, he stuttered timidly.

"Kanda w-why did you k-k-ki-s-s-kiss me?"

"Tch. Think about it yourself you baka moyashi!" Kanda snapped – a bit slightly from what he had intended to sound, with his voice that did not sound as edgy as he wanted it.

"……." Allen just continued to stare in shock.

Feeling the heat that he had been fighting against finally crawl up his cheeks, Kanda realized what he had sounded like. An embarrassed Kanda? Now that's something you don't see often.

"K-kanda… Did you just… blush?" A slightly amused, but still very red Allen asked after he recovered from his previous state of utter shock.

"Said by the person who's as red as a tomato." Kanda retorted, trying very hard to will the pink tint away from his cheeks with futile efforts.

"Shut up! BaKanda you're really really…" Allen drifted off mid-sentence.

"Really what?" Kanda asked, slightly annoyed that the moyashi had just stopped half-way.

"Really…" Allen continued, with the most important point muttered so softly that the samurai had been unable to catch it.

"Oi Moyashi I can't hear what you're saying!" Said samurai snapped again, though again, the edge just wasn't there.

Allen's face seemed to continue growing brighter and brighter if that could still be possible.

"I said… I said that you're really…" Allen started even more timidly than before, flinching at Kanda's unconscious growl.

Kanda waited impatiently for his answer, when Allen began to continue.

"I SAID YOU'RE REALLY DUMB! And…"

Feeling a vein start to twitch at his temple, Kanda willed himself to not kill the beansprout in front of him, and to continue listening to whatever said sprout was about to say.

"Cute…" Allen muttered loud enough for the swordsman to hear this time as he tilted his head forward so that he looked at the ground shyly.

Shocked at the revelation, Kanda blushed so hard that his face rivaled a certain usagi's hair – though another vein popped above his temple at the term used to describe him.

"Wha- Teme Moyashi! What did you just say that I was? Dumb and CUTE?" Kanda growled at the quivering white-haired boy – obviously annoyed at the adjectives said boy had chose to describe him. Though he did it with a blush that permanently clung onto his cheeks.

"BaKanda! I… like…you…" Allen replied hesitatingly, finally looking up at an equally red Kanda.

'Damn it! How can he be so… Cute?' Kanda thought, while he continued staring at the blinding innocence radiating from the boy.

Only after a few moments later, did the words of the moyashi actually start to sink in.

'He… Likes… Me? Did he just say that he likes me?' Kanda gaped incredulously.

"Kanda?" Allen asked timidly with puppy-dog eyes, both worried about his stoning-further-by-the-minute companion, and said companion's answer to his previous statement– only to be answered with a suffocating embrace.

"Tch. I don't dislike you Moyashi." Kanda muttered into the younger boy's ears.

All of a sudden, Allen pushed Kanda away.

"What the hell was that for you baka moyashi!" Kanda demanded pissed off that the moyashi just HAD to spoil the mood.

"Do you remember how many times you have hurt me?" Allen asked.

"………." Kanda had nothing to say.

"Yes Kanda. You hurt me so many times that even I've lost track of how many times did I cry while sitting at the staircase where you found me the other time." He continued stoically.

"………." His heart sank.

"I want to forgive you…"

At the very moment, Kanda's heart rose by a little bit; with the rest preparing to sink deeper than before at the moyashi's next few words.

Kanda did not notice the glint of mischief in Allen's liquid-silver eyes.

"But I cannot do so without a reason… Would you want to make it up to me?"

"……" Kanda looked guiltily at Allen – his eyes answering Allen's question.

"Okay… To prove how sincere you are… I will pose ten challenges for you." Allen looked up to the taller man with a bright smile adorning his face.

Nodding to show that he was listening, Kanda braced himself for whatever hardship that was about to come.

"Firstly… Let's have you call me Allen for the entire tomorrow. Starting from now!" Allen squealed with delight at the prospect of Kanda calling him by his name.

"What?!" Kanda couldn't believe his ears.

'It's so simple?' He thought inwardly. 'Unbelievable. Even after all those events where I hurt him so deeply?'

"Yep. And if you refer to me as anything else like –ahem- 'moyashi', you'll have to suffer penalty!" Allen replied, flashing Kanda one of his million-dollar smiles.

"Penalty?"

"Penalty! The ten challenges will increase by five every time you suffer a penalty! And the challenges get harder and harder so if it gets more and more… I doubt I can ever forgive you then…" Allen replied, trailing off at the end.

"And remember! It starts from now till tomorrow midnight! BaKanda!" Allen said, not once changing his facial expression to anything other than a smile – though it was clear that he had something up his sleeves…

……………………………………………………………….

Was the confession scene good enough? ..

Hope to see more reviews to encourage me to write! -

Oh and was my idea for the challenges good? You'll see more of it! The actual story is just starting! 0

-Lala


	12. Challenge 1: Allen

La.la.la I'm finally back guys (and girls. You know what I mean…)! Did'ja miss me?

Here to thank all of you who bothered to read, review, or even bother clicking my story!! THANK YOU!!

Hehe. So here goes…

_NotforgettingthedisclaimersD.gray-mandoesnotbelongtome._

* * *

A white-haired young man strolled down the never-ending corridors of the Order cheerfully, humming an unknown song mirthfully as he walked.

Allen could not help but break into a grin and give in to the sneaky thing that had been slowly creeping up his face at the thought of a certain samurai who was going to call him by his first name.

'Kan.…Kanda is going to call me Allen!' He couldn't help thinking that it was all a dream. After all, who could believe that Kanda had actually agreed to call Moyashi 'Allen'?

Raising his right hand to his cheeks, he pinched it hard with all his might.

"OOUUCCHH!!" He jumped in pain as a sharp searing pain invaded his senses, with the cause now trying to soothe it.

Slowly, the severe pain gradually lessened to a dull, throbbing pain as Allen continued to rub his abused cheek, mentally smacking himself for doing something so stupid.

But the pain meant something – it was not a dream.

Suddenly, a deep and low voice broke him out of his trance as a big calloused hand tilted said shorter boy's chin.

"Oi mo-All-Argh! What the heck were you doing?! Baka!"

"Kanda! What have we promised?" Allen simply replied with a smile as the samurai continued to examine the bruised cheek.

"………"

"Kaaannddaaaaaaaaa''

"Tch. What?" said samurai replied in his usual curt tone as he finally finished inspecting the bruise on his moyashi's face. No. He refused to describe moyashi as 'cute'. It was an understatement.

"You've got penalty" Allen then answered in a sing-song voice, walking away.

"………………" Kanda's face scrunched up.

"But I shall forgive this as it's the first time I guess…" Allen then turned around – flashing one of his sweetest smiles ever.

Walking back to the unmoving swordsman, Allen continued.

"Ne Kanda. How about trying it now? A-l-l-e-n."

Fighting hard to suppress his blush, Kanda followed.

"A…ll….en" He mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you Kanda!" Allen said, as he cupped his ear and tilted his head – an action that was unbelievably cute for Kanda.

Kanda knew that he could never refuse the expectant look on his moyashi's face.

"………………………………….."

"……………………………………." The shorter boy looked up at Kanda. Was he really that reluctant to call him by his given name?

"A...llen…" He muttered softly, before it was engulfed in a pregnant silence.

But not before Allen had caught it.

Kanda stoned when his moyashi jumped and hugged him - with all his might, snuggling against Kanda. Flushing a deep red, Kanda returned the embrace.

* * *

Aww... I can't believe it! I wrote a sappy chapter!! Eh wait. Was it sappy? To me it was... I'm not good at writing sappy... Sorry if it sucked. I wasn't intending to write sappily. Gah.

Please continue to support me by reviewing! It inspires me to write more!! Much (uncountable) love to those who reviewed and reviews!!

-lala

la.la.la


	13. Challenges 2 to 4: Soba, Dango, Yuu

I'm back again!! How'dja guys doin? - Lala is feeling very happy today despite her sore sore throat which is sore. Teehee

Why? Cos' I can finally find out what's gonna happen next in my story! (Yes. I don't know what's gonna happen even though I'm the author(ess) due to the fact that I don't plan my stories. Sorry! )

Many thanks to those who reviewed for my previous chappy! Here comes the next one! -

So lets get this crappy A/N over with shall we? -

_**DISCLAIMER:IdonotownD.gray-mannormoyashinorbakandanoryullen**_

...

Snuggling deeper within a Samurai's warm embrace, Allen was ecstatic.

'He…Finally called me by my name! 'Allen'!' He thought, as his cheeks were flushed red both from happiness and excitement. Excitement for the next challenge he had came up with.

As the moyashi continued to snuggle, Kanda could not believe that **his** arms were circled around the moyashi's small petite waist. Fighting VERY hard as usual to fend off the slight tint of pink that was creeping up his cheeks, he lost to the slight twinge upwards on his lips.

It was all due to the colossal size of the castle-like Order that there was no witness to this lovey-dovey moment as mentioned above. (A/N: Lol. Random ehs? -)

However, all good things **MUST** come to an end.

For a certain moyashi was about to break the news of his next challenge.

………………………………………………………………………………**.**

"Ne Kanda…" Allen said timidly, as he looked up to his lover without breaking the embrace.

"Hm?"

"I've thought of your next task already…"

"Your current task for me ends at midnight only doesn't it?" The raven-haired man asked curiously.

"Yes… But considering how rare it is for you to call me by my name… You pass!" The youngest of the pair said as he flashed another blinding smile at Kanda.

"……………………………"

"Wouldn't you like it better to be over soon?" He asked again, looking a little bit hurt.

Kanda felt that he had just kicked a small defenseless puppy (-cough-moyashi-cough-) and his heart wrenched.

"Hn."

"Okay Kanda!" Allen continued from his previous topic as he reluctantly wiggled out of the tight hold of Kanda's arms that encircled his waist, feeling all the warmth from before dissipate into the cool air of the deserted corridor they were in.

"…………" Kanda said nothing but he nodded to show that he had heard while inwardly admitting to himself that he did not want to let his moyashi go.

"I've decided to allow you to face three challenges at once!" He added to his previous sentence mirthfully.

"What?!" Kanda said in surprise. _**THREE?!**_

"Yes… But once you complete this… It'll be only six more left! Isn't it much faster this way?"

Allen replied to his lover's exclamation.

"Tch. Get on with it then." Kanda replied in his usual curt tone – with a very subtle hint of affection hidden within that could be detected by few.

"Umm…" Allen played with his fingers.

"What is it moyashi?"

"So I've told you that it gets harder and harder right?" He continued.

"Yes. So? Hurry up and tell me already you baka!" Kanda said impatiently.

"Okay… So challenge number two would be for you to… **Stop eating soba for a week**."

"……………………………………………" Allen felt the temperature around drop a few degrees.

"And number three is in conjunction with the previous…" Allen continued hesitatingly.

"Tch. So what is it?" Kanda replied, a little pissed from the previous challenge.

"Umm… It is for you to… **Eat nothing but mitarashi dango during the week that you cannot eat soba.**"

"MOYASHI! You know precisely well enough to know that I HATE SWEET THINGS and now you're asking me to eat nothing but that for a week?! Not to mention that you're prohibiting me from eating soba?" Kanda snapped.

"……………" Allen said nothing.

After a few minutes of talking to himself inwardly, Kanda had calmed down slightly from his outburst. Said Samurai then looked at the younger exorcist to see why he didn't he reply to his outburst - only to be greeted with silent tears that dripped down onto the floor, staining it with small circular shapes of a darker shade than it was before the contact.

The moyashi's pale face was now covered by his white bangs, as he trembled and shook to hold in the sobs that were threatening to burst out any moment.

"Oi…Mo-A..ll..en… You okay?" The guilty (though he wouldn't show it on his face) samurai asked softly as he raised his left hand to Allen's chin, tilting his face upwards to face him.

"……………………………" As Kanda only heard more stifled sobs.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left index finger and thumb.

"Okay baka moyashi. I agree to it so stop fucking crying already goddamit!" He mumbled – though still loud enough for the intended person to hear.

"R…Really?" Allen asked hesitatingly.

"Yeah. So what's the last one? You told me that you had three." He decided to hug the shorter boy once again.

While returning the embrace, Allen revealed.

"I want to call you Yuu. In public."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Omigosh! Don't you just want to find out what's gonna happen next?! I sure do! Maybe showing me some of your excitement would boost my curiosity and result in me updating sooner than usual? ..

Aww They're just growing cuter and cuter as every chapter passes by aren't they??

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Not that I found this chapter any better than the previous though. Super duper ultra OOC. Gah.

Reviews anyone? ..

-lala

la.la.la


	14. Jerry Faints!

God! Sorry!!!!! I can't believe I've been one ENTIRE week late! Forgive me? >_

Many thankies to my dear reviewers, namely **Lily Hana -Don't ask-, FireNose, Moon'sAbyss, MiniBloodyMurder, Aion Laven Walker, Exorcist-Miranda, kyeewoo, Angelique-Rays, xXJustAnotherFangirlXx and Asa Ayame**!!!!! -Group hug-!!!

Shall continue now~ Cutting crap~~~ ^-^

_**IdonotownYullen~ HoshinoKatsura-samadoes~ -man~  
**_

..........................................................................................................................

"_Okay baka moyashi. I agree to it so stop fucking crying already goddamit!" He mumbled – though still loud enough for the intended person to hear._

"_R…Really?" Allen asked hesitatingly._

"_Yeah. So what's the last one? You told me that you had three." He decided to hug the shorter boy once again._

_While returning the embrace, Allen revealed._

"_I want to call you Yuu. In public."_

...........................................................................................................................

".............................................."

Allen spoke up when he sensed the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere drop so many degrees that he was sure he saw little white clouds forming right in front of his mouth everytime he exhaled.

"Umm.. Kanda?"

"..........................................." No reply was heard from the stoned samurai as his bangs covered his eyes, forming a curtain of doom that casted a gloomy shadow that ended at the bridge of his nose.

"Kanda? Kanda!!!" Allen continued, getting louder and louder as he became gradually more disturbed by the pregnant silence.

'Oh no! Did I go too far? But he **did** agree to the challenges to make up for the past!' Allen panicked internally.

"Tch. Do what you like." The ebony-haired man finally replied, in a manner that was a total opposite to his previous, before he turned and left immediately, leaving the stunned moyashi there.

Initially confused, said moyashi only realized the hidden meaning behind those words after awhile - Kanda would never have a soft side in public, and therefore this relationship would be kept a secret, and there would be no special treatment for Allen to call him Yuu without any consequences.

'He could have just told me that he didn't want this to be a public relationship! Ah well~ Just like him. But he did agree though...' Chuckling softly, Allen decided to continue heading for the cafeteria.

................................................................................................................................

After Allen had successfully gotten himself lost (AGAIN), he was left with no other choice but to trouble a random finder to lead him to his destination (coughcafeteriacough).

Sighing inwardly, he mentally slapped himself for being such a direction-less person. 'It's so embarrassing to trouble someone just because I have no sense of direction!'

Pushing against the big oak doors, he was welcomed to the smell of food wafting in the air. Just then, a huge rumble was heard echoing in the cafeteria. Silence hung in the air as everyone stopped what they were doing - turning their heads to look at Allen - before giggling and returning to their previous actions. Blushing furiously, he rushed towards the counter to order his usual mountain of food, with the ever-so-friendly chef, Jerry.

"Good evening Jerry! Umm.. I would like to have... 2 Curry rice, 2 black pepper steaks, 3 fish and chip, 1 lasagna, 3 meatball spaghettis, 1 mushroom soup, 2 Hawaiian pizza, all in large portion... Oh and 50 sticks of mitarashi dango please!"

"Coming right up sweetie!" Jerry replied, disappearing behind the kitchen walls.

Having found an empty table, he placed the filled tray on the table before sitting down - and started inhaling the mountain of food in no time.

As he was finishing his second plate of spaghetti, a shriek of terror was heard, and everyone turned to stare at the source of the shriek - Jerry, who fainted upon shock.

Only after did they notice **the** resident anti-social humbag **Kanda** standing at the counter with a few veins popping all over his forehead.

Apparently, said resident anti-social humbag had decided to order 10 sticks of mitarashi dango and nothing else.

.......................................................................................................................................

Teehee~ How was it? Well, I'm glad that the sappy parts are over now... Though I'm pretty much sure that more will be to come! Sorry about the uber-uber-short chappy btw. ^-^ Had to leave it this way to have more stories~

Review? ._.

-lala


	15. Yuukun

Oh. Meh. God!!! I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!!!! I seriously got super lazy during the holidays (It's still the holidays until next year..) although now I have so much free time! I apologize for such a late update!!!

Many thanks to the reviewers who reviewed for the previous chappy!

**Angelique-Rays, mimicsmaze, Aion Laven Walker, Exorcist-Miranda, Moon'sAbyss, InfinityOnTheRun, the lone ranger, seaturtlesrox, Asa Ayame, kyeewoo, xXJustAnotherFangirlXx, Jesslyn Paige, MiniBloodyMurder and Debbo Kakashi Hatake!!!**

Much love to you guys!!!

Here comes the much (?) awaited chapter 15~ ^-^

Oh btw, you guys should know how the disclaimer goes... Like.. **I-do-not-own-moyashi-or-bakanda-or-any-of-the-characters-in-DGM**

Got it? Hehe~ .la~

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Apparently, said resident anti-social humbag had decided to order 10 sticks of mitarashi dango and nothing else._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help! Jerry-san has fainted!!!!" Some random finder who went inside the kitchen to check how was Jerry shouted out.

"Kanda...Dango...Kanda...Dango... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Jerry mumbled dazedly under his breath in all of his unconscious glory while persipiring profusely.

Just then, a group of Medics rushed in the kitchen (fast aren't they?) with a stretcher, before hoisting the man(?) up and carrying him away to the infirmary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Allen just watched from his seat as he was slurping down his mushroom soup as the crowds made a huge commotion to find out what has happened to Kanda.

Looking over to said Kanda, he was amused to see his arm twitching for his beloved Mugen and decided to entertain himself with the current situation.

"YOOHOO~ YUU!!!!!" He shouted out. Waving his arms in the air.

All of a sudden, it was so quiet in the cafeteria that they heard a gust of cold wind blow...

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Kanda hissed menacingly.

"Yuu~ Oh you poor thing. I understand how it feels to live without mitarashi dango.. You must be in such great agony! Come come! Take a seat! I'll share some of mine with you!" He said, flashing his ever-so-charming (blinding) smile towards Kanda.

Shaking uncontrollably, Kanda began unsheathing Mugen and started to walk towards the white-haired teen in a slow, dramatic fashion.

Breaking out in cold sweat, the crowds now started to whisper furiously, concerned about their cute Allen.

Pointing the tip of Mugen at the still smiling moyashi, Kanda hissed again.

"NEVER call me by my first name if you want to continue living. You got that?"

Allen pouted.

"Well you call me 'Moyashi' all the time too!" He retorted.

"You ARE a moyashi!"

"And your name IS 'Yuu'!"

Kanda was about to retalliate until a certain usagi's voice came echoing down the cafeteria.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~"

Before he came bouncing in to make an attempt to glomp Kanda.

Changing his target from the moyashi to the usagi, Kanda pointed the tip of the blade at the usagi while he was still mid-air, causing the bunny to halt right there with the tip barely touching his nose.

"Baka usagi! Don't you dare call me that ever again you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Yu- Kanda!" He quickly corrected himself as he felt the cold, piercing glare aimed at him.

"Why the fuck is there so many people trying to irrit-"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~" A very very VERY familliar voice rang through the cafeteria (again!).

Snapping his head towards the source of the stupid voice that belonged to an insolent old man, Kanda shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMAKE~ =)**

Waking up from the sea of unconsciousness, Jerry blinked a few times before raising his hand to cover the bright light that nearly blinded his eyes. He gasped as a face hovered above him.

"Jerry-san! Jerry-san! Are you awake?"

"Such.. Wonderful features!" He immediately sat up, eyes gleaming.

"Huh?" The finder was confused.

Jumping out of bed looking perfectly healthy, he started...

Shouting in shock when he felt a hand on his chest, the finder asked anxiously.

"What are you doing, Jerry-san?"

"What a well-toned chest you have~" Jerry cried, snuggling into the chest of the finder.

"Jerry-san! Wha- AHHHHHHHH!" He got cut off when he felt a hand groping his ass.

"What a nice, firm, round, little ass you've got!" Jerry squealed, as he squeezed the butt a few times before he continued to grope the man before him.

"Stop!! Hey stop it! JERRY-SAN!" He shouted, unable to hold himself any longer.

"Ahh~ Such a manly attitude! I love it!!!" Jerry squealed, with his eyes turning heart-shaped.

And so, the love-struck Jerry pounced. Poor finder...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL!!! I came up with the omake suddenly~ It's weird right? Hehe! Just thought that it would be hilarious.. -imagines again- Pft.

Okies dokies~

Thank you all for reading this chapter and I'm looking forward to see your reviews! Hope that you all liked it!!! ^0^

-lala

.la~


	16. He's back!

.GAWD. I'm like…… Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper late? More than a month without writing as it was the holidays… Weird ain't I? Writing only if school reopens… Well, that's Lala for ya! ^-^

Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter - Angelique-Rays, Debbo Kakashi Hatake, Exorcist-Miranda, Moon'sAbyss, kyeewoo, mimicsmaze, MiniBloodyMurder, anonmynous Aion Laven Walker and Asa Ayame! Thank you!

Now, for the disclaimer…

-MAN DOES NOT BELONG TO LALA.

STORY-TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~" A very very VERY familliar voice rang through the cafeteria (again!)._

_Snapping his head towards the source of the stupid voice that belonged to an insolent old man, Kanda shouted._

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_

"Yuu-kun! How could you say that to your dear daddy?" The general wiped a few stray tears with the back of his hand, as he blew his nose into a handkerchief.

"Shut up you old geezer! You're not my father!" Kanda snapped.

"My children… All grown up now… Especially Yuu-kun… As their father, I don't know if I'm happy or sad…" He said, as he continued sniffing.

"Listen to me you old man! Don't call me 'Yuu'!" Damn it! What the fuck are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Africa or something?"

"Oh my! Yuu-kun! I knew you cared about daddy enough to ask about his whereabouts! I'm here to come with me to Africa!" Tiedoll said, with tears of happiness brimming in his eyes.

"………………"

Silence fell in the cafeteria as opposed to the commotion earlier.

"What the fuck did you say?" Kanda asked, flabbergasted.

"I've heard from Komui that even Cross came back to get his precious disciple…"

'Hah. Precious my foot. All he does is throw his debts on me!' Allen thought.

"so I thought that I would come back for my Yuu-kun~" the elder man finished.

A death-like silence hung in the air before it was broken by the big doors opening, with a mob of white dashing out...

* * *

Okay okay! _ I'm slow, and lazy, and weird, and does not update my story as frequent as you guys like! Sorry! _

This year is really going to be VEEEEERRRRYY hectic for me as I'm a Secondary 2 student, with exams and streaming at the end of the year.. (not that I study but that doesn't mean we have no homework yeah?) And I've got my Japanese classes too... Ah! And I'm a monitor too. And AVA leader... Sigh.... _ Sorry again guys! (and girls)

-lala

.la~


End file.
